


No Things Delicate

by arbitraryink



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 sentence fics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitraryink/pseuds/arbitraryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of responses to the <a href="http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/20056.html">5 Sentence Ficathon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/20056.html?thread=499032#t499032).
> 
> Prompt 1: the hunger games, madge/katniss, _there is no worse hell / than to remember vividly a kiss / that never occurred_

She remembers that first explosion, the one that set the ground to shaking; it's the second explosion, though, that blew in the windows and split open a million tiny gashes on her face and that never really stops, a chain of endless reaction from the hovercrafts that linger over the streets of District 12.

It's funny, Madge thinks, arms wrapped around her mother as she wails into the noise and the dark, but even in this desolation she looks for hope. She imagines she can hear the strains of a piano, hesitant and slow but oh, so perfect. In her mind's eye, she sees a serious face, gentle eyes, feels the ghost of fingers over hers as the fletching is drawn back to brush against her cheek, and she draws confidence with every second the memory brings her.

Madge strokes her mother's hair, and she says, "They're going to come for us, mama," but the wind gusting through the shattered windows breathes _Katniss_ and the sky rains fire around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/20056.html?thread=518488#t518488).
> 
> Prompt 2: teen wolf, stiles/derek, _let it be known that i was worthy, i was worthy, i was._

"No," he says, and "I won't ruin your life," he says, but you can read between the lines: _you're not strong enough_ ; his eyes are red and you're on your knees before him and your throat is bared and still he takes another step back. His rejection stings you like a slap; when his eyes are familiar blue again and he reaches out to take your hand, you shrug him off and walk away.

A day, a month, two years later you're on your back in the clearing next to the Hale house and Derek's got both his hands against your stomach as if he's trying to hold you together - in every physical sense, he is. "Stay with me, you can do this, Stiles," he's saying frantically, voice cracking, and you laugh a bit because it doesn't even hurt anymore.

"You have to admit, sourwolf, I did good out there," you bite out, and when it's over, it feels just like going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/20056.html?thread=516184#t516184).
> 
> Prompt 3: shakespeare, romeo/juliet, _i see you in the hall like 'hello, hello', up against the wall like 'let's go, let's go'_

She transfers into your school in mid-October among a flurry of rumours - "she's one of _them_ , she's a Capulet, I heard she got expelled from her last school for selling Adderall on campus" - and you can't stop watching her, eyes boring into her skull like you're trying to read her mind whenever she's not looking.

You've been living in this nowhere town since the day you were born and you've never, never seen anyone like her before - here the girls they breed wear skinny jeans and ballet flats; they don't wear streaks of colour in their hair, shirts that show their midriffs, flowing skirts and combat boots.

Mercutio and Benvolio mock the odes you write to her eyes, her delicate wrists, the ink that peeks out from under her collar whenever she turns her head. You watch her for days and days but one afternoon when you're returning to class, she's suddenly there and there's nothing delicate about the way she presses you against the cold row of lockers; the hall pass falls from your hands and neither of you look when it clatters onto the floor.

"My name's Juliet," she breathes into your ear, and the way her words ghost over your skin and into your bones is like a benediction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/20056.html?thread=529496#t529496).
> 
> Prompt 4: rise of the guardians, tooth/jack, _"do you need an ice pack for that"_
> 
> also I realise I really stretched the five-sentence part way too far so please don't judge my massive run-on sentences kthx

It takes a while, but Tooth finally gives in to Jack's sly little jabs and she brings him along on her rounds one night, on the condition that he stands aside, shuts up, and _does not interfere_ \- what she doesn't expect is to show up in Sophie's room and find herself face to face with the Mouse King.

She still cries over Clara's baby teeth - Clara, who had gone off to the Land of Sweets with that wooden big-mouth one night and come back with so many cavities it makes Tooth wince just to think about it - and she is so not planning to lose another perfect mouth to the Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Oh, no, no you don't!" she warns all of his seven mousy heads, waving one hand around in a sloppy attempt to gain his attention and groping around in the sack on her back for the piece of cheese she's been storing for _this exact reason,_ "I've seen this before, I know how it goes - you come after the kid, _he_ comes to life and drags her off to Cavity-Land and _I'm_ the one who gets to deal with rot for the next five years - "

Jack, true to his word, stays out of the way; at first Tooth thinks he's scarpered off, but when she forgets to stand back (after hurling the cheese into a portal she'd forgotten to return to Bunny) and the fifteen-pound rodent sends her hollow-boned body tumbling bum over beak in its mad pursuit of dinner, Tooth can hear him laughing hysterically in the corner of Sophie's room and, through her haze of embarrassment, thinks she hears him gasp out, "Need an ice pack for that?"

(She has the bruise on her hip for a week.)


End file.
